Home Sweet Home?
by 8D.XD.83
Summary: A short one-shot about finally finding a place to call home. Modern AU. Yaoi. Fluri.


**This is a yaoi/Fluri oneshot fic. Please only read it if you like that kind of thing. AU. Rated M for language.**

* * *

><p>Yuri just didn't understand it. He couldn't possibly understand it. After all, he had never had parent's of his own. He had never had a real family before. He had just been in and out of foster homes. From one place to another never really getting adjusted to any sort of life.<p>

Flynn couldn't say he could really relate. Even if he hadn't had what one would call a normal childhood, he still had it better than Yuri. After all, Flynn's mother had always taken care of him, no matter what. She was a constant in his life.

Flynn frowned at this thought. It was because of these reasons Yuri had never wanted to settle down, even a little bit. For Yuri, life was moving every few months, going to different cities, having new experiences. They both worked odd jobs around the towns. It wasn't a lot but it paid the bills.

And Flynn had been fine with it, for a while. He loved seeing different things, and having different experiences, too. He had nothing against moving around so much, and if he was with Yuri all the better. After all, he loved Yuri and would follow him to the ends of the Earth, if necessary.

But then, things had to get complicated. Ever since Flynn was a child, he had wanted to be a lawyer and work at a law firm. He wanted to help bring justice to people who had been wronged. He wanted to make a difference. It was also what his father had wanted to be, before the incident that changed young Flynn's life forever.

Flynn had been offered a job in Zaphias, as an attorney. It was a step below what he wanted, but he could work his way up. It was like he finally had a chance to put his foot in the door. He hadn't ever had a chance like this before. After college, the job market had been brutal, and Flynn couldn't really find much. But what made this job even more perfect was the fact that it was in Zaphias; the city he and Yuri had grown up in. He could see his old friends again, he could visit his mother more often and he knew almost all of the city by hear

It was perfect. Too, perfect. Flynn new Yuri would hate the idea of settling down but... he had to try. He had to make this work for them. It wasn't really lose Yuri or lose his dream job, right? There had to be a better compromise.

The raven haired male was currently making their dinner. Flynn didn't know what it was, but it smelled delicious. He would help Yuri, but he knew the other wouldn't let him. So instead Flynn had resolved to folding the laundry in meticulously neat piles. Or he had been, before he had become so wrought with worry he couldn't focus anymore.

The blonde then dropped the shirt he had been trying to fold into piles. He couldn't focus. He had been avoiding telling Yuri about the job offer for a while. He couldn't put it off for too much longer. "I have to talk to Yuri about this..." he mumbled to himself.

"Talk to me about what?"

Flynn jumped a mile when the other suddenly appeared behind him, drying his hands on his pants. "Oh, Yuri, I didn't see you there..."

"What do you want to talk about?" the other repeated, placing a hand on his hip, "Is this about how I should eat healthier again? Because if it is, I'll have you know-"

"No, it's not about that... This is more serious then that." Flynn said, the tight ball of nervousness in his stomach making him sick.

"Should I sit down?" Yuri asked, glancing at the beat up couch the couple had found at the thrift store. "Because if it's more serious than that then we're going to be here for a while."

"And there you go again! Can't you just stay in one place for a minute?" Flynn suddenly snapped, immediately regretting doing so.

Yuri took a step back and put of his hands in defense, "Whoa, what the hell's wrong with you!?"

"No wait, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." Flynn was mentally cursing himself. Why couldn't he ever say what he wanted?

"What do you want?" Yuri asked roughly, "I don't have time for this, my pasta could boil over at any minute."

"I got a new job." Flynn suddenly blurted.

"Okay, well that's good! What's the problem?"

"It's in Zaphias..." Flynn added.

The nonchalant look on Yuri's face said it all. "So we'll move back there for a while. I'm getting kind of tired being here in Dahngrest, anyways."

"That's just it! That's the problem-"

"So we'll move. When do we leave?"

Flynn took a deep breath. There was no good way to get Yuri to understand this. "Please let me speak. I finally got a job at a law firm! I'm so close to finally becoming a lawyer! But..."

"Hey, no way. You finally got the job? No kidding?" Yuri flashed him a giant grin, "Well then Mr. Fancy Lawyer, there's nothing to worry about. We should be celebrating!"

"No, Yuri. I'm not a lawyer yet, I'm an attorney. And we can't celebrate yet. This is it for me. I'm not going to run around anymore." Flynn said, meeting Yuri's gaze with his own.

"You mean get serious? You're already so uptight but what could I expect?" Yuri shrugged but didn't lose his smile.

Did he really not know what this meant, or was he in denial. Either way things didn't look good. "Yuri," Flynn grasped onto the other's shoulders, "I'm done with moving around. I think it's time for us to finally settle down."

Yuri suddenly frowned, as if the reality of things finally settled upon him. Flynn felt his mouth stumble, trying to find the right words to make it all okay. Or at least, make thing better, "I- I was going to tell you sooner. I just... I didn't know how you'd take it. After all, this is kind of a big commitment for me- No- for us. I just didn't know if you were ready or not..."

Yuri pulled out of Flynn's grasp. His face suddenly changed from one of concern and deep thought to one of anger. "What the hell Flynn!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he suddenly said in a very loud voice. Not quite shouting, but still very close.

Flynn felt the nausea in his stomach be replaced by anger of his own. It was one thing to be upset but he didn't have to be _this _way. "What the hell is wrong with _you!_ The only thing I did was tell you... what I think we should do next," he said, raising the volume of his voice to match the others.

"That's not what I'm talking about! What I mean is why are you even thinking about this?! Just take the damn job! This is what you've been aspiring to be since we were little kids. Why would you let a chance like this go? You've worked so hard for this. Don't you dare even consider my feelings on a matter like this!" Yuri shouted, as if it were the most obvious choice in the world.

"What do you mean don't consider your feelings? This will affect both of us!" Flynn said, now on the other side of misunderstanding.

"What I mean is that no matter what happens to me doesn't matter. You know that you have to take this job." Yuri said, seeing the other didn't understand what he meant, "Here, look at it this way. If I got a very important job in say, Helios. What if all of the sudden I had to move there, and the choices for you were follow me or just suddenly leave me? Which would you pick?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'd follow you! I wouldn't just suddenly let my boyfriend of three years go just because we had to move." Flynn said, before he realized what exactly he just said meant.

"Exactly. See, that's exactly how I feel." Yuri said before adding a quiet, "You're as stubborn as a mule sometimes..."

"But, it's different for you. You don't like staying in one place for long. What will you do?" Flynn asked, feeling the problem wasn't resolved yet.

"Eh, whatever. I'll be fine. I mean, I'd rather be stuck with you than have to travel without you... I mean," Yuri, blushed, not used to getting so sentimental. Flynn was supposed to be the sentimental one, not him. "I just don't like to be alone for so long? Though too much of you is annoying..."

Flynn smiled, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. "I love you to, Yuri."

"Now will you just-" Yuri paused for a moment, an odd look coming across his face. "Damn it!" he suddenly shouted, running off in the direction of the kitchen.

The blonde followed him to see what had happened. He had forgotten about the pasta, and had let it boil over. "It should still be good..." Flynn said, eyeing the awful mess it had made.

"No, it's really not... It's really not." Yuri said, dumping the rest of the pasta in the trash can.

"Well, we can always go out to eat-" Flynn said, knowing how much Yuri was probably disappointed.

"This is all your fault, you know." Yuri said, glaring at Flynn accusingly, "You just had to decide to have this conversation when I was making dinner."

Flynn just sighed a shook his head. No matter where they were at, some things would always be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome.<strong>


End file.
